


Why Can’t We Have One Normal Day?

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But fuck are they trying to fuck, Can these boys get a break please?, Cockblocking, GTA!AU, Honeymoon, Lots of Fucking Cockblocking, M/M, POV First Person, Sloppy Makeouts, Suggestive Themes, Wedding Night, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: I don't know why a world-renowned criminal and his detective husband didn't expect to be interrupted on their honeymoon. But they really should've, then maybe they wouldn't keep getting walked in on.





	Why Can’t We Have One Normal Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBigFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/gifts).



> I blame Smol for picking this prompt first.

You know it’s really not fair how good he looks. If I could cry seeing him in his dress, well I might be feeling much less innocent things seeing him in just what was underneath it. Though from the look on his face I think he’s thinking the same thing as me. Until it shifts to a smirk and I have to rush to catch him as he jumps at me, wrapping his legs around my waist.

I don’t even get a chance to fully register it since his lips are on mine, and oh wow. It still catches me off-guard with how soft his lips are. He looks so rough but is oh so soft. His hands trailed down my back as I lick at his lips. I feel my own corset loosen, and oh that’s what his hands were doing. I carry him over to the bed and break our lips apart as I set him down. His face looks as blushed as hot as mine feels it is. And goddamn I can’t get over how good he looks like this. 

I lean down and pull him back into a kiss. His hands now wrapping in my hair as I return his earlier favor and untie his corset. He nips at my lips and I open them automatically. His tongue quickly darting in. Soon his corset joins mine on the floor.

But just before we can get much further the door slams open. We both glare at the intruder, and oh great. The police. I pull him with me as I roll off the bed. We break apart as we grab our guns from the bedside. I call out, “Seriously you couldn’t fucking wait!” 

“Lieutenant Saihara, he’s the most wanted criminal in Los Santos, if not the world!” I roll my eyes, they say that as if I don’t know that. I just married him. I think I know how wanted he is.

But before I can respond he yells at them, “But he’s not Saihara anymore!” And okay, I know he’s my husband, but fuck do I want to strangle him. Why is like this? I know I married him for this exact reason, but still!

You know what? It’s my honeymoon, I don’t need to deal with this! I stand up and point to the door, “Just get out! I was trying to have a nice night with my husband, so could you not!” I slam my hand into my face, “I know he’s a wanted criminal for fuck’s sake, but when has literally anyone cared in this fucking city? Seriously!?” I drag my hand down my face and gesture to them again, “Look, my husband looks fucking phenomenal right now and I would really like to peg him. So either you get out and let me do that or I will honest to god shoot you.” They lower they’re guns and awkwardly shuffle in the doorway. I sigh, “Thank you… Now get out!”

The shamefully shuffle out the door, though before shutting it warns me, “Captain isn’t going to be happy about this.”

I glare at them and shout, “Captian can fuck off! I just want to fuck my husband and she can fucking deal with it, okay!?” They raise their hands in surrender and shut the door. I put my gun back and sigh. Kichi wraps his arms around me from behind. I sigh and lean back, basking in his warmth.

He chuckles, “You know you look very sexy all pissed off like this.” I groan in annoyance, but he continues to tease, “Though honestly, I’m more interested in hearing about what you plan on doing while you’ve got me all alone Mister Detective.” I turn in his hold and pick him up. He quickly gets the message and wraps his legs around me again.

He’s smiling brightly and I feel my tension melt away. Though I still oblige his request, “Hmmm, I think I said I was going to peg you like this, all dolled up. Fuck you till you see stars even.” I lean in close and whisper in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t think, how does that sound love.” I feel the shiver that goes through him and smirk. He always did melt when someone fired his own teases back at him. I nibble on his ear as I go back onto the bed. Taking pleasure in the quiet gasp that escapes him. 

Though he pulls my head away and smashes our lips together again before I can question it. It stings from where our noses and teeth clash together. But I don’t bat an eye as I returned the kiss with just as much ferocity. I swipe my tongue across his lips and dart in the moment he parts them. Taking my time to explore his mouth like I’ve done many times prior. Never gets boring. Though I pull back lightly to catch my breath and tell him, “You continue to remain the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted before. No candy could ever compete.” He huffs a chuckle at the shitty line. But still, he enjoys it. I press him back down to the bed. He watches as I place careful kisses down from his jaw to his neck to his chest and lower. Quietly whispering sweet words in between kisses. He smiles as brightly as ever, though his eyes slowly cloud. I know I probably don’t look much better off myself. 

But once again before I could get much further the door slams open. I hear Kichi groan in disappointment. And I couldn’t agree more with that sentiment in this moment. I glance up to see Kichi throw an arm across his face and then glare at the latest interruption. Oh lovely, it’s my boss. I snark at her, “Sorry but I’m a bit busy right now. So take a number and fuck off.” At least Kichi giggles for my troubles.

Shirogane just stands there wide-eyed, her gun falling to her side. She gapes briefly and her face flushes before she finds her voice to squeak out, “Put on a shirt Lieutenant!”

I roll my eyes, “That may be your kink, but that’s kind of the opposite of what I plan on doing, Captain,” I raise an eyebrow as she sputters out a response, “Speaking of, I very much would like to get back to that, so if you would mind.” I look back to Kichi who’s failing to hide his amusement behind his arm. Glad to see at least one of us is happy at this predicament. 

Though he seems to want to spare me a bit and looks over to Shirogane and tells her, “I know you really want to join in on this hot action, but tonight is kinda just our night so if you could leave that’d be much appreciated!” She stumbles some more before eventually turning on her heel and slamming the door shut behind her. Kichi shouting one last, “Love you too!” at her. But then his eyes snap back to mine and he drags his fingers through my hair, “But unfortunately for her, I love you much more. Though I love you, I would really prefer if we could finally continue where we left off now hmm?”

I chuckle and drag myself back up towards his face as he begins to pout. I plant a peck on his pout as I remind him, “Don’t want to finish too early though, we have all night. I plan on using the entirety of it on you.” He shivers and I watch as his eyes dilate. Dragging the hand I’m not using to prop myself up on through his hair as his eyes fluttered shut. I lean in and whisper in his ear, “Though I must agree that I would love to continue this right about now. I love you, you know.”

He sighed in contentment and pecks my check as he returns it with, “I love you, too.” I give his lips one last kiss before sliding back down. It’s high time we got to finally enjoy our night together.


End file.
